Shinigami Karaoke Night
by Hotaruhara
Summary: Grell and Ronald actually convinced Undertaker and me to go karaoke after work. I shouldn't have agreed to that idiots' request. But I don't mind as long as it's my first and my last... or so I thought. Slight GrellxWill, but nothing vulgar. T to be safe.


Shinigami Karaoke Night

Disclaimer: Do I look like Toboso Yana? (Yeah... the answer is pretty obvious)

Author's Notes: I got this idea when viewing the comments to William's character song "Shinigami no Kintai Kanri" at YouTube. A reviewer stated, "anyone else imagine Will singing this on shinigami karaoke night back at Head Quarters? XDD". I decide to turn this wonderfully insane idea to a fanfic. Featuring a deadpanfaced William singing J-rock/pop. Has hints of GrellxWill and WillxTaker, but nothing vulgar ^_^

Summary: Grell and Ronald actually convinced Undertaker and me to go karaoke after work. I shouldn't have agreed to that idiot's request. But I don't mind as long as it's my first and my last... or so I thought.

"How many times should I repeat it?"

"But Wiiilll~ just this once... pleeeaaase?"

"I said NO, Grell Sutcliff," I snapped. "And that's the end of it."

The redhead pouted. "Must you be so uptight? You just got overtime work and you don't even feel like relaxing a bit?" He slung his arms around my neck. "Ne, Will-_chan_...?"

The '_chan'_ creeped me out, but I kept my composure. "I don't mind working overtime at Thursday and I never felt that... relaxing, is necessary to rejuvenate my energy." Okay, maybe that's wasn't entirely true after all. I hate working overtime. Being a deathgod doesn't mean I don't need rest.

"Awww~ don't be so stubborn about it..."

"Stubborn? Who, me? I believe you should take a look at the mirror."

"I always do. Can't show up in front of Sebas-chan before brushing my hair, can I?"

I groaned inwardly. How did I get stuck with this guy as my working partner again? "I don't want to hear a word spoken of that filthy demon ever again. Do I make myself clear, Sutcliff?"

He sulked. "Yes, Will..."

"Sutcliff-senpai..!" A cheerful voice came from the corridor leading to my office. Who it was is easy to guess. Only one person in the whole shinigami realm would call Grell 'Sutcliff-senpai'. A blonde came bursting through the mahogany doors. "Guess what! Mister Undertaker agreed on coming along!"

Grell squealed in excitement. "That means we have 4 people going tonight!"

My eyes widened. "What did you do to him? Did you drug him into agreeing to you?"

"No, I simply told him a little joke I knew about the souls of two dead people chatting with each other in Hell." Ronald said light-heartedly. "He laughed so hard and finally agreed. Now all the four of us can go to the karaoke place together! It'll be the first time we sing together, can you imagine that?"

I frowned, acting like I'm thinking hard. "Um... No. I can't."

Sigh. "Why are you such a killjoy, Spears-senpai?"

"True~" A low voice resounded. Oh. No. That tone could only belong to... "You shouldn't destroy your inferiors' hopes like that~ try to be nicer to your underlings~"

"Undertaker, sir," I faced him, standing erect. "Why are you here?"

"It's young Ronald's request~ He wanted us to meet at your office~" Undertaker chuckled. "I suppose you're going with us as well, William Theodore Spears~?"

I searched for more convincing answers that could replace a weak "No" in my brain. Apparently, I can find none. I sighed in exasperation and gave up. "Yes, I am going as well."

Grell was practically bouncing around the room in joy. Ronald nearly hugged Undertaker if he hadn't stepped out of the way. "But," I added firmly. "This will be my first and my last." The duo idiots (read: Ronald and Grell) whined in disappointment and protest, but I didn't care.

"Well, since everyone's here~" Undertaker chimed in happily. "Let's go~"

I sat straight on the sofa in the karaoke room. Grell and Ronald noisily discussed the whole song list. Undertaker giggled now and then – without reason. It took a lot out of me to fight the urge to bury my face in my palms. Am I the only sane shinigami left in England? If possible I would've run out of the room straight to my house, but with Undertaker leaning against the door...

"There are so many nice songs; I don't know which one to choose." Ronald said.

"You're right..." Grell nodded. "Will, come here and help us choose!"

I pushed the bridge of my glasses up. "I do not feel obliged to assist you."

The gender-confused man pouted. "You're no fun. Undertaker, help me choose!"

"Hee hee~" The senior reaper walked to Grell's side and took a glance at the song book (read: big book of complete nonsense), then pointed at a random title. "What about this one?"

Grell looked at what the silver-haired man chose. "Killin the Heaven..? Sounds good!" He wrote the title down in a paper, then asked the blonde next to him, "Found anything, Ronnie?"

"Yeah," The new dispatcher said. "This one; it's for Spears-senpai."

I frowned. "I would like to select my own songs, if you don't mind."

"Won't you give them a chance, William~?" Undertaker asked with a smile.

I sighed. Somehow, I couldn't object to this man's requests. "I understand, sir."

Grell wrote the title down as Ronald's eyes scanned the page. His eyes widened happily at the sight of something I couldn't see. He patted the redhead's shoulder and called, "Sutcliff-senpai! This one!" Undertaker and Grell leaned in towards Ronald to see what he was so excited about.

"Ooh~ sounds good~" Undertaker commented, followed with his usual giggle.

Grell grinned, showing his shark-like teeth. "Is that for Undertaker?"

"Yeah, it's for Mister Undertaker."

"Hee hee~ thanks for remembering me~"

After a few minutes (read: long hours) of choosing they were finally done. I threatened Grell to extract the fee from his pay, so we are only singing 3 songs (thankfully). Meanwhile, Ronald couldn't seem to find any song to his liking and decided not to sing at all. This discomforted Grell a little.

"I can't find LIBERTYPARTY," Ronald said, a bit disappointed.

(A/N: I couldn't find the lyrics... Does anyone know? PM me if you do!)

Grell sighed. "Too bad – I was looking forward to hearing you sing."

"At least three of us get to sing~" Undertaker pointed out. "And that includes William."

Upon hearing this, the redhead grinned. "Oh well, at least I can hear Will sing."

I suppressed a very strong urge to kick him in the ribs like how I did after discovering him fighting the demon. It's going to be a long night, and I don't think I'm going to enjoy it.

"Which one should we sing first?"

"I don't know – Spears-senpai, what do you think?"

I readjusted my glasses again. "I don't care as long as I don't go first."

"Killin the Heaven." Undertaker suggested. "Grell's choice, isn't it~?"

"That's my song alright." The redhead said blissfully. The large TV screen lit up and rock music started to play from the speakers. His slender fingers wrapped themselves around the microphone. As soon as text lines appeared on the bottom of the screen, he stood up. After a short intro, he began singing.

"Nee itsuka wa  
Anata ni idakarete onaji yume wo  
Miru no

Sari genaku  
Kocha ni ukabeta akai _k__iss_ to  
Barairo no himitsu

Ima futari de atta isshun no eien  
Ma akana ito de tsumugi dasu no

Anata ni koisuru kimochi wa  
Shakunetsu no sekekkyu setsunai kokyuu  
Madobe ni usu beniiro no  
Tokimeki kazareba munasougi...

Nee kanjiru?  
Yozora de hashai da futari no kodou  
Kiseki

Nani genaku  
_T__able_ ni wa hanataba to uso to  
Kyoubou na _love song_

Akai yane no chiisana ie de yorisoi  
Ikutsu mo no asa mukaetai no

Anata to shinu hodo amakute  
Horo nigai mezame wo kusuguru you ni  
_Crazy for you_ mayoi konda meiro  
Mune kogasu namida de sasayaite...

Aa... watagashi no youna shiroi chaberu de,  
Akai _wedding dress_wo kite anata to aruku no...  
Sono michi wa, mabushi sugiru tengoku ni iru mitai...  
Soshite, eien ni futari wa musubareru no...!

Anata wa  
Chikaku te toukute  
Modokashii kyori sae  
Ito oshii no

Tatoeba subete ga yume de mo  
Sakimi dareru ai _k__ill in the __h__eaven_._"_

(A/N: Song belongs to Jun Fukuyama. Two thumbs up for you, Fukuyama-san.)

Ronald whistled in amazement. "Nice job, Sutcliff-senpai!"

"Not bad~" Undertaker grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Mo~ you guys are flattering me…" He said timidly, feigning shyness.

"That was a fair performance," I said. "But I was wondering…"

Everyone stared at me curiously. "What?" Grell asked.

"…Who are those two persons you meant at the third paragraph?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I thought he wouldn't answer. "Can't say it?"

"Well… those two would be Sebas-chan… and…"

I frowned. "And…?"

"…You." He said, face completely red.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, whatever! Let's do the next song!" Ronald said, breaking the ice.

Undertaker laughed. "Are you ready, William~?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so, sir."

"I see~ in that case, I shall go first." He said, standing up. It's nice to have a kind (albeit weird) senior. Undertaker never gave me overtime work in the days before his retirement.

I suppose I'm not being that good of a senior to Grell and Ronald, huh...

"Grell, please set the song for me~ and make sure it's the right one."

"Taisou Gakyouku, wasn't it?" The redhead confirmed. "Yup, it's the right one."

A creepy intro resounded through the room. Undertaker giggled. I had guessed that he would choose a strange song like this. Grell passed the microphone to the older shinigami's long, pale fingers.

"Kegareta kohitsujitachi ni eien no ansoku wo ataeta mou  
Imaya sura ka ni nemure  
Ihihihihi Ihihi~"

Everyone practically shuddered at the odd giggles.

"Saa~ oide~

"Shousei ni homurareru o'kyaku-san wa shiawase mono da  
Shousei no te niyotte  
Jinsei saigo no maku wo kazareru n dakara ne~"

Dare mo nogareru michi wa nai  
Mujou naru yo no sadame  
Ihihihihi Ihihi~"

I shivered again. Damn that man for deliberately scaring the hell out of us.

"Tsugi wa anata~

"Sorenishitemo bussouna yononaka  
Akuma ni mo dekinai zankoku na ketsumatsu  
Maa~ shousei nitotte wa  
Omoshiroi kagiri dakedo ne~"

Ahh~ zangyaku mujihina hito no yo wa oroka~

"Saa~ tsugi no o'kyaku-san ga kita yo  
Kawaigatte ageyou ka ne~"

Himei to~

"Oya, oya~ naizou ga konnanimo  
Ima kirei ni shite ageru yo~"

Zetsubou~

Uzumaku hijou ni michita sekai~  
Unmei monogataru kawane

"Doushite kou natta ka shiritai kai?  
Subete wa cinematic record ga  
Utsushi dasu tori~"

Mizukara maneita shukugou ga mizukara sabaki wo ata no sa

Tatoe tenshi ni koi negaedomo tatoe akuma ni sono mi wo ure do  
Subete no mono sabakareru subete no mono ga kuchihateru

Saa~ hametsu! Amen!  
Hametsu! Amen!  
Ihihihihi ihihi~"

Those giggles always send shivers down my spines, although I wouldn't admit it.

"Tsugi wa anata~  
Saa oide~

"Saa~ anata wa shousei no moto ni kitarubeki  
Saigo no toki made ni korekara nani o nasare you.  
Goyojin goyojin~"

(A/N: Song belongs to Junichi Suwabe. Thumbs up for the creepiness XD)

My muscles immediately relaxed as the song gradually ended. I know I shouldn't be affected by a mere tune, but I couldn't help it. As my senior, Undertaker had a strong effect on me. He was the one who made me object to the shinigami council's decision on executing Grell for the Jack the Ripper case.

To tell the truth, I was grateful I did. Despite how much I detest that idiot, without his help, I would be working overtime everyday, thanks to the short-handedness of our division.

Grell and Ronald weren't moving at all in their seats. They both had horrified looks on their faces. The song probably creeped them out to the point where they get too shocked to snap back to reality. I splashed them with the orange juice we ordered beforehand. The colors promptly returned to their faces.

Undertaker giggled again. "Now, William~ I believe it's your turn."

I took the microphone from the man's hand, his cold skin brushing against mine, leaving a tingling feel in its wake. I stared briefly at my own hand. How did that happen?

Ronald had set the next song on. Rock or pop, I wasn't sure. But the intro sounded good. I focused my gaze on the text line on the bottom of the TV screen and started singing.

"Getsuyoubi wa tamashii o kari

Kayoubi wa kanrika no kaigi

Suiyoubi wa haken suru shinigami yobu

Mokuyoubi wa junpaku no shatsu

Kin'youbi wa nekutai o erabi

Doyoubi wa _cinematic record_ miru

Kanpeki na kiritsu o mamoru hibi shizuka ni

Matataku ma kami hodo no kurui mo yurusanai

Orokashii shinigami risshi subete no shi no kiroku mamoru

Chiri hitotsu nai oto no shinai toshokan ga kooru

Genkaku na shigoto nashitoge kodoku o himotoku jikan ni

Tsuyoku kuroku nigaku matoitsuku kioku ga hikuku tooku

Getsuyoubi wa yuuutsu na ame

Kayoubi wa ihansha o shikari

Suiyoubi wa Grell Sutcliff o keru,"

"Hey! Why would _that_ be in your weekly schedules?" Grell yelled angrily. Ronald and Undertaker pinned him down, tied him up and gagged him with ice cubes. I ignored them and continued.

"Mokuyoubi wa zangyou o shite

Kin'youbi wa tamashii no kaishuu

Doyoubi wa mezawari na akuma o karu

Meiwaku de fukanzen na shinsei kyakka shi

Yamazumi no mondai de fukai kiwamarinai

Kagirinaku muda na sagyou to kudaranai tanin no misu ga

Chouwa no toreta garasubari no bigaku o hakai shi

Yurusarenu itsudatsu kisoku taida ga maneita hichouwa

Kuzure yabure koware kegasareta yoteihyou kyou mo zangyou

Konnan na shigoto katazuke hagane no chitsujo o modosu

Reitetsu-sugiru risei o kiri no kage ni dakishime

Rengoku no kabe ga arou to kanarazu kuzushite miseru

Ude ga koe ga tsume ga ushinawareyou to mo

Shizukesa no naka de kanaderu seichi na tokei no hari ga

Kono kokoro no subete o tsukasadorishi kami nara

Tamerawazu inochi sogitoru subete no chouwa to kibou

Kanae tsumuge utae kotoba sura itetsuku kuraki sekai

Setsunaku."

I heard Ronald and Undertaker's claps and Grell's muffled cries. Whatever he was saying, I couldn't care less. "That is one totally amazing voice you have, Spears-senpai!" Ronald praised.

"I agree with Ronald~" Undertaker nodded. "You have a musical talent."

"Hacfh yahh, Wieeh! Yeh foz ifh fo fezzy!" Grell added. I couldn't make out what he was saying, so I asked Ronald to extract all the ice cubes from his mouth. We all waited until Grell was done coughing. Finally, he shouted in an enthusiastic tone, "Heck yeah, Will! Your voice is so sexy!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You would've said the same thing to that filthy demon if you hear him sing."

"No, Will, your voices are completely different," Grell said. "And I like yours more!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I think Grell is confused at this time~" Undertaker said as he grabbed another glass of orange juice. I held in a stifled laughter as the senior reaper splashed it on Grell's face. "Feeling better~?"

"Yeah, thanks. I feel a LOT better." Grell replied sarcastically.

Undertaker chuckled in amusement. "Good to know~" He grabbed towels (out of nowhere?) gave them to Ronald and Grell. "Since all songs are done, we can go home~"

"Finally," I sighed. "I thought we're spending the night here."

"Of course not~ unless you w–"

"No thank you, sir." I interrupted quickly.

Ronald laughed meekly. "You know, the translation to Spears-senpai's song is funny."

Undertaker nodded in agreement. "That's one busy weekly schedule, William~"

"It's not my real weekly layout." I said. "Other than the overtime work at Thursday..."

"That means we can go karaoke again next Thursday!" Grell suggested happily.

My eyes immediately widened like dinner plates. "I object to that."

"Great idea, Sutcliff-senpai!" Ronald said, completely ignoring what I said. "We can have more people coming next time! I'll go ask my friends, and you can contact the Phantomhive family!"

"I think I can ask my new apprentice to come too~" Undertaker grinned.

"Then it's decided!" The hyper redhead exclaimed. "We'll all go karaoke again next week!"

The three cheered in unison. I felt faint. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to come along.

William: You made me sing like I was crazy.

Me: But Will~ your voice is so sexy!

William: Are you saying that you agreed with that idiot?

Me: You won't admit it, but you like his presence, don't you?

William: *blushes* No, I do not like him at all!

Me: *sweatdrop* I wasn't even talking about him in person...

Undertaker: Hee hee~ Tsundere1_, _tsundere~

Grell: True. He acts strong but is soft inside. Ne, Will-_chan_?

William: You and Knox are both insolent people who should get a pay cut.

Ronald: Do I get no say in this?

William: Apparently? No.

Me: I actually made this as an apology to everyone who's waiting for my update on The Dark Flower. You guys can read this first while waiting for the next chapter. Sorry for the absurdly long wait!

Grell: Aw~ so you're not going to make Will sing again?

Me: If this story gets good response (read: reviews), I might continue...

Undertaker: I do hope for another chapter. William's voice is great~

William: Wha–? Are you taking sides with them, sir?

Undertaker: I think I'm telling the other supervisors about your voice~

Ronald: *sweatdrop* I don't think he's listening, Spears-senpai.

Me: Ahahaha... Anyway... R&R please! Bye-bye for now!

1tsundere = people who act like they don't give a damn, but actually care.


End file.
